A Tale of Survival
by Fanlover14
Summary: In a AU world. Ben and his longtime boyfriend try and survive the horrors of the newfound world where the dead now walk.
1. Where is Home

**Hello Readers! This is a new story I've been thinking up, it is based on the Telltales Game The Walking Dead Season One, not the TV Show or other game in that nature. Anyways, please enjoy because I am setting up another fanfic! I don't own any rights to this!**

Jake could feel the cold nip of the autumn air beginning to set in as he walked alongside Ben and Travis, their band director David Parker up front with a hunting rifle at the ready. Jake could feel his muscles ache with every step he took. He hadn't eaten for almost three days now and he was beginning to grow weak and tired.

"Hun...do you think anyone else made it out of the camp?" Jake asked, his brown eyes still cast down onto the cold hard ground before him.

"I don't know hun, but don't focus on that right now. We just need to focus on finding food and shelter at the moment." Ben said, reaching over and grabbing his boyfriends hand and squeezing it slightly.

"Will you two keep it down back there! You will attract walkers!" David whispered from up front, turning his head to scold the two.

"Lighten up David! The two were just talking to each other a bit!" Travis barked back, clearly annoyed and aggravated at the current moment.

"Can we stop for a bit? I don't feel very good at the moment!" Jake said, letting go of Ben's hand to rush over to a nearby bush and began to puke into it.

"Jesus, are you okay Collins?" David said, putting down his rifle to rush over to Jake's side alongside Ben.

"I...I don't feel very good." Jake said, falling to his knees as he felt Ben bend down and pull him back into his lap.

"He's running a fever, and his skin looks patchy and pale." David said as he knelt down to inspect the sickly teen.

"You don't think he has the infection do you?!" Ben whispered rather loudly, worry beginning to lace his facial features as he looked down at his longtime boyfriend.

"No, he hasn't been bitten or anything. But in my best educated guess, the winter season is approaching, he's probably coming down with the flu or something of the sort. Whatever the case may be, we don't have the medicine to help him with it, and we will need some here quickly if he is going to keep going." David said, looking at Jake with both pity and remorse.

"GUYS!" Travis yelled out, causing both David and Ben to look his way. They saw two men with rifles standing there. A tall black man with a scruffy looking beard and a shorter white one with glasses.

"Who in the hell are you!" David barked out, running to reach for his rifle.

"Hey! Easy now! We aren't here to hurt you!" the one with glasses said as he raised his rifle at David in defense.

"Don't trust them Mr. Parker! I know what I'm talking about, my dad was special forces!" Travis said, backing up further and further.

Ben continued to hold Jake in his arms until the black man caught eye of the two and started walking over.

"Please don't hurt us! We have nothing left to take!" Ben said, positioning himself in front of Jake protectively.

"I'm not here to hurt you, but what is wrong with him?" the taller man asked, leaning down to get a closer look at Jake.

Jake could feel his stomach beginning to toss and turn as he sat up and went to puke in the bush again.

"Our teacher thinks he might have the flu or something like that, can you help him!" Ben asked quickly, hoping there was any way possible to help Jake get better.

"Well, we do have medicine back at the Motor Inn. We could bring you guys there with us." the older man said as he took sympathy on the two teens.

"Lee you know Lily and Larry would be pissed!" the one with glasses said, lowering his rifle at David.

"We can't just leave them here Mark! What if it were you!" Lee said as he scolded Mark for beginning to think they could just leave the group abandoned here in the woods.

"You guys! We have a problem!" Travis said worriedly.

That's when Jake heard it, the slow but horrible sounds of many feet trudging through the forest and with that came the unending moans and raspy screams of the walkers.

"Well come on Lee! Get them and come on!" Mark said, firing off into the approaching group of walkers.

Jake felt as Ben put his arms under his and lifted him up somewhat harshly, but Jake felt as his knees began to buckle backward as he fell into Ben.

"Ben...I..I can't move. It hurts too much!" Jake said, tears running at the edges of his eyes as he felt his muscles all over his body begin to ache badly. He felt as Ben bent down and lifted his whole body up and shifted him to support him more evenly. Jake felt as his eyes began to flutter back, soon he could only hear screams and gunshots being fired and soon everything went black.


	2. Dreams of a Past Life

**So another chapter for my lovely readers, please enjoy!**

**I do not own any rights to this game or characters!**

**This is a dream scene for Jake**

Jake felt as his eyes fluttered open, the sun shining through a few open windows to his side. He sat up and realized he was back in old room at his house. Jake turned his head to see his boyfriend Ben laying there in his bed with him, sound asleep. Jake reached out slowly with a quivering hand and touched Ben's school shirt.

"What is it baby?" Ben asked sleepily, causing Jake to gasp slightly as Ben turned and looked at him with his bright green eyes.

Jake could hear everything so crystal clear now, even the birds chirping happily outside his window.

"Are we home?" Jake asked, feeling tears beginning to tug at the edge of his eyes. Ben nodded half awake in response.

"Of course we are home babe, well your home to be more exact." Ben said jokingly as he sat up and began to stretch his arms out.

Jake suddenly took Ben into his arms and began to sob quietly into his arms, feeling as Ben wrapped his arms around him and began to rock him back and forth slowly.

"Hey now, what's wrong hun!" Ben asked, slightly alarmed at his boyfriends sudden tears, but still rubbing his back soothingly.

"I'm just so glad to be back home with you, I had such a awful dream!" Jake said in between tears.

"Hey hunny. What would you like for din-" Mrs. Collins began to say as she opened the door to Jake's room. "Baby doll what's wrong?" Mrs. Collins asked, walking over to her sons bed and sitting down next to the two.

"Mom?" Jake said, reaching out a hand to rub her cheek softly. He took in her features as best as he could through tear stained eyes.

Jake looked into his mother's brown eyes, filled with so much love and compassion. Her brown curly hair falling short of her chin, as she opened her lips to smile. He noticed she was wearing her pink lipstick like she always did on Friday's.

"Of course it's me sweetie, who's else mother would I be?" she asked, reaching her hand up to wipe the tears away from her sons face gently.

"I just had this bad dream mom, that's all. I'm better now, promise." Jake said as he wiped his tears away his his sleeve.

"Well if your sure, I'll make us three something good tonight, okay." Mrs. Collins said, standing up and walking to the door. Jake watched as she left his room and then turned his attention back to Ben who was still looking at him with worried eyes.

"I'm okay babe, I promise." Jake said as he took his boyfriends hand in his and squeezed it gently, leaning in to rest his head on Ben's shoulder.

"Well don't forget we still have to finish that project for Mr. Parker by Monday." Ben said, rubbing Jake's back again as he shifted to bring Jake closer to him.

"I know, but for now I just want to lay here in your arms." Jake said, taking in Ben's scent as he smiled happily and felt Ben's chest raise up slowly every few seconds.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Ben said happily, leaning back so Jake could lay on him comfortably.

"I love you Ben Parker." Jake said happily, rubbing Ben's side affectionately as he closed his eyes.

"I love you too Jake, always will." Ben said lovingly as he ran his hands through Jake's brown hair.

Soon the both of them were sound asleep, happy to let the darkness overcome their eyes once more as they curled up next to each other, happy.


	3. Waking Up In A World Forgotten

**I'm really liking this story, no reviews so far but I do hope I get some. It's what makes writing worth it, knowing my readers like my skill and want more of it.**

Jake felt as his eyes opened slowly, a aching pain radiating from the back of his head as he sat up. Darkness enveloped him as he reached his hand up and rubbed the back of his head gently.

"Mom? Ben? Where are you?" Jake muttered softly, looking over to see faint moonlight shining through tattered curtains.

"Mom...mom where are you?" Jake said a bit more frantic as he looked around and noticed he was in a rundown motel bedroom. Suddenly, everything came rushing back as Jake remembered his dream. Jake felt as tears erupted from inside, he could almost feel his mother's hands wiping away his tears once more.

"Mommy! Mom!" Jake yelled, bending over to his knee's as he began to sob hysterically, clutching his aching sides.

"Jake? Jake! What's wrong hun?" came Ben's voice as he opened the motel door and came running into the bedroom.

"She's gone...everyone's gone!" Jake said through sobs, feeling as Ben crawled into the bed alongside him and pulled him close to him.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry!" Ben said repeatedly, rubbing Jake's back soothingly as he kissed Jake's head.

"I miss her so much!" Jake said as he leaned up and began to cry into Ben's shoulder, wrapping his arms around Ben tightly.

"I know baby, but you still have me. We have each other still!" Ben said, beginning to feel tears of his own fall down his cheeks as he remembered Mrs. Collins and her loving demeanor.

Ben continued to rub Jake's back soothingly when he noticed someone else standing at the open door.

"Is he okay?" came a young voice, causing Jake to look up and see a small black silhouette standing there looking at them both.

"Yea Clementine, he is. He just had a dream that made him sad," Ben said as the young girl nodded her head and disappeared from the doorway.

"Who was that?" Jake asked, beginning to finally settle down with his sobs as he leaned into Ben's warmth.

"Her name is Clementine. She's a eight year old girl here at the motor lodge. That's what I need to talk to you about baby. Those men who found us in the forest brought us back to their group. It''s a small group of people that have banded together. Their allowing us and Travis to stay only if we can pull our own weight and contribute to the group.

"What about Mr. Parker?" Jake asked, reaching up to wipe his eyes and rub his temples.

"That's the thing hunny...David didn't make it. When we were carrying you back here, the walkers got to him and there was nothing we could do. You've been out cold for the past three days. They have a doctor here," Ben said, reaching up to brush a tiny bit of Jake's hair from his eyes.

"David is dead?" Jake asked softly, leaning back to take the new information in as he felt a few last tears roll down his cheeks.

"Here, lay down babe. You still need to rest, your not quite over your your illness Katjaa said." Ben said as he gently took Jake in his arms and laid him down next to him. Ben lifted up Jake's shirt and began to rub his stomach tenderly, the way he knew Jake liked it.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry for everything. But I promise, that I'll never let anything happen to you. I know I can't bring back the one's we have lost but I can make sure that I'll never let you get hurt or lose you." Ben said affectionately as he pulled Jake closer to him. He could feel the heat of the fever radiating from Jake's body. And even in the dim moonlight he could see the light on the beads of sweat making their way down Jake's forehead. Reaching his arm up, Ben used his jacket sleeve to wipe away the sweat and looked into Jake's brown eyes. He could see so much hurt and anguish in them, it made his heart break.

"I'm starving...am I able to eat yet?" Jake asked weakly, turning his head to look over at Ben.

"Yea baby, I'll go see if they have some they can afford to give." said Ben as he maneuvered to get out of bed. That's when he felt Jake tug on his arm and pull him back.

"Not yet, please don't go," Jake said as he pulled Ben closer to him and curled up in Ben's comforting arms.

"Of course baby, I'll stay right here," Ben said, nestling Jake to his chest and closing his eyes. He could feel Jake's ragged breaths begin to smooth out as he became more and more relaxed. Soon Jake was fast asleep in his arms again.

"I'll always be here, always!" Ben said, leaning his lips down to rest against Jake's forehead and gave it a tender loving kiss. Soon Ben was asleep as the both of them embraced each other lovingly.


	4. The Sunrise of the New World

**I hope this chapter gives more insight on Ben's character. I know I'm not getting any reviews, but I'll continue anyways.**

Ben sat there, his back resting against the brick wall of the Motor Inn as he watched the sun begin to peak over the tree's of the forest. He could feel the fatigue behind his eyes as he began to drift back to the memories of a world long gone.

"Hey Ben?" came a nearby voice, as Ben turned his head to look at a woman named Carly walking over to him.

"You okay?" Carly asked as she sat down beside him and looked out into the sunrise alongside him.

"Yea..I'm fine. Just worried about Jake, he's all I have left in this world now. I couldn't bear to lose him!" Ben said as he wiped a tear at the edge of his eyes.

"Hey now, he's gonna be just fine. Katjaa said he's getting better every day!" Carly said as she put a reassuring hand on Ben's shoulder.

"And then there's Lily, she want's us all gone. Travis, Jake, and me, I mean how could she be so heartless?" Ben said, trying to keep more tears from falling.

"That's just her nature, she's been that way for the past three months now ever since we met her. But I know there is a few good people in this group that wouldn't let that happen to you guys. Like Lee and Clementine, Lee was the one who decided to bring you guys back so you think he's gonna throw you out after that?" Carly asked, her brown hair hair blowing gently in the breeze as she gave Ben a warm smile.

"Ya know, when I worked at the news station I knew this guy named Joey. He was a lot like you, he had a partner named Kyle. He loved that man to death, and would've done anything for him. They were inseparable, always together all the time. There was this one time he brought Kyle to a evening dinner that the station put on, and Kyle was from deep south. So you can imagine the humor we had when he walked in and said 'Hey y'all' in a deep southern voice." said Carly, giggling as she watched Ben's lips curl up into a smile as he began to laugh softly.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up Carly." Ben said as he looked at her with a smile and gave her hand a reassuring pat.

"I'm gonna get back to checking ammo and what not, but hang in there okay!" Carly said as she gave Ben a friendly hug and got back up and walked away.

Ben returned to watching the sunrise as he saw a pair of doves flutter and fly in the distance, almost like they were playing with each other.

Ben thought back to the plans he and Jake had planned for after graduation, which would've been a month ago. He smiled as he remembered they planned on getting a apartment together in Savannah. Ben stood up as he watched more and more of the group begin to wake up and walk around the motor inn. Walking towards the doorway to Jake's and his room, he returned one last glance towards the majestic sun before he walked in and left the door cracked open behind him.


	5. Hope Diminshing

**Another chapter, this one filled with a bit more action! Enjoy, and review!**

It had been a week since Ben, Travis and Jake had arrived to the run down motor inn, and tensions had continued to rise as the leader of the group, Lily; kept pushing to have the three thrown out since they were too much of burden on their resources. With Jake recovering from his illness, and the other two not being of much help, it looked like sooner or later Lily would be getting her way in the matter.

Days Later

Jake laid in bed, feeling as his body began to sweat in the Georgia humidity. He could feel Ben's chest rising slowly next to him as he slept soundly. Jake swung his legs over the side as he wrapped a small sheet around him and moved to the bathroom.

"Why God...why?" Jake pleaded as he knelt down to the floor and began to throw up into the bathtub, the toilet water already far gone by now.

"It's in the middle of October and it feels like fucking July!" Jake yelled, irritated from his sickness as he grasped the sides of the tub and rested his cheek on the cold ceramic.

Suddenly a strong pungent smell hit Jacob's nose as he looked up towards the small bathroom window, small wisps of black and white smoke beginning to drift in through the open crack.

"What the hell?" Jake said to himself as he staggered to his feet, walking over and stepping on his tip toes to see through the glass.

Out of nowhere a huge flame licked the side of the glass, causing Jake to stagger and fall back from the sudden immense heat.

"Ben! BEN!" Jake screamed, his lungs hurting from the smell of smoke already as he got to his knee's and grabbed onto the sink counter for support.

Ben came running in, clad in boxers as he looked at Jake and then the window. Ben ran forward and closed the window as the flames outside began to caress the heated glass more and more.

"What in the hell is happening!" Jake managed to scream in between breaths as Ben reached down and helped him off the floor.

"Forest fire!" Ben said, listening as he began to hear the rest of the motor inn begin to find out themselves what was happening.

Ben supported Jake on his shoulder as they ran out of the bedroom and into the motor inn parking lot, watching as many others began to run from their rooms.

"Someone! Get some water on those fires!" Lily screamed as she ran around in nothing but a bra and shorts.

Jake could see a huge spiral of flames erupting from the forest behind the motel, the sound of tree's crackling in the immense heat as Clementine began to cry and scream as she held onto Lee.

"Oh my God..." Jake said softly as he felt Ben lower him to a sitting position, crying as he saw the people who had taken them in begin to fight to save for the very thing they had tried so long to protect.

"Ben! Travis! We need your help!" Carly said as she threw a bucket of water onto the approaching flames.

"Help! Somebody help!" someone cried from the second floor of the motel, causing Jake to look up and see Mark standing there pounding at the window of his room.

"Mark's trapped! Someone get up there and help him!" Katjaa said as she took her son Duck and Clementine in her arms and held them while they cried into her arms. Jake watched as her husband Kenny and Lee ran towards the stairs, before watching as part of the motel began to collapse; crushing the stairs in it's wake.

"Mark!" Lily screamed as she watched the walkway begin to crumble, causing Carly and Lily's father Larry to run for cover as flaming debris began to fall.

Jake watched as Mark disappeared from the window as he ran to the back of his room, that's when he saw more flames begin to climb there way on the windowpane, causing the glass to shatter instantly from the heat.

"Lily! He's gone! We have to go!" Kenny screamed as he grabbed Lily and showed her that the barricade was collapsing as walkers began to push down the metal wiring and dumpsters.

"Katjaa, get the children in the RV! Lee, round everyone up because we can't stay here any longer!" Kenny screamed as he raised his rifle and shot into the onslaught of approaching walkers, bringing a few down as more and more began to be drawn towards the light of the flames.

"Come on Jake! Let's go!" Lee said as he rushed over and picked Jake up from the ground and rushing him towards the RV which Kenny was already starting up.

"Lee! Help!" Katjaa screamed as a walker pushed Duck and her down to the ground, fighting to push the thing off her and her son.

Jake watched as Lee pulled out a pistol and pointed it and began to fire, watching as the walker went limp and Katjaa shoved the dead body off and picked up her son as they ran towards the RV.

"Come on Jake!" Ben hollered as he ran up to Jake's side and began to help him towards the RV alongside Travis who had a rifle and was firing into the dead.

Jake could hear the cries of the walkers mixed with the cries of Lily and the children and other members of their party as the motel erupted into flames. Jake could feel tears of his own fall, he finally thought they had found sanctuary from the evil rising up around them.

Jake climbed up the stairs into the RV with Ben right behind him as everyone finally made their way onto it, Kenny pressing down on the gas pedal as they sped off. Jake could feel the RV lurch with each walker they mowed down, till finally they plowed through the remainder of the barricade they had set up. Jake looked out the window as the forest fire swallowed the road and motel completely, with walkers beginning to walk around with flames beginning to eat away at their already dead corpse.

"Why in the hell does this shit keep happening!" Lily screamed to herself as Jake listened to the cries and whimpers from the rest of the group. He could feel Ben crying into his shoulder as he cried alongside him.

"What in the hell! I knew this drought would end up causing problems!" Kenny said as he punched the wheel in anger, his wife quietly sobbing in the passenger seat as she rocked her son in her arms. A gash on her forehead causing blood to slowly make it's way down her cheek.

Jake watched as Lee comforted his girl Clementine in his arms, her soft sobs drowned out by the cries of everyone else. Some cried, while others like Travis and Carly just stared blankly into space, a hollow light shining from their eyes as they rocked gently with the movement of the RV.

Jake lurched forward out of Ben's grasp as he ran to the RV sink and began to finish puking, his stomach doing flips with all the emotion running through him and surrounding him.

"Katjaa, did we manage to save any medicine!" Lee asked as he went up front and rummaged through a brown duffel bag that Katjaa had managed to save.

"Yes. There should be some anti flu medication and anti nausea in there. Give him one pill of each, and have him lay down and sleep," Katjaa said as Lee held up two pill bottles, opening both and popping a pill into his hands.

Ben walked up front, holding the side of the RV to keep from falling as he walked up to Lee.

"Let me administer it, nothing personal Lee." Ben said, wiping his eyes as he took the pills from Lee who simply nodded his head in understanding and watched as Ben walked over to Jake as he knelt down and laid him back in his arms.

"Are you feeling any better at all?" Ben asked, tears still running down his cheeks as he wiped the hair away from Jake's forehead.

"I just feel weak and nauseous, my muscles still hurt." Jake said gently as he looked up into Ben's blue eyes.

"Here, take this and get some more sleep baby. I'll be right here for you when you wake up, I promise!" Ben said as he gently put the pills on the edge of Jake's tongue and gave him a bottle of water, he pulled Jake further up into his lap as Jake nestled closed and cried for a bit longer until the tears quit running and he was finally asleep, Ben still running his hands through Jake's soft brown hair. Ben could feel his heart growing heavy with ache and anguish as he looked down at Jake's sleeping form, the streaks of tears still on his face.

"It's going to be okay Ben!" Carly said as she scooted closer to Ben in the cramped floor of the RV and put her hand on his shoulder like she did a couple days ago. "I know it's hard sweetie, but try and pull through. If not for yourself then for him as well, if he sees you being strong it will give him the strength to be strong himself and make it through this. Trust me Ben, just be strong!" Carly said, letting tears of her own make their way down her pale cheeks.

"Yea Ben, just pull through...for him!" Lily said from the couch not to far away, her eyes red with tears as she looked up from crying towards Ben and Jake. He could see so much remorse and sorrow in her eyes, as well as guilt as she nodded her head to him and Travis who sat by the door of the RV, a rifle resting in his lap.

"Thanks Lily, and thank you too Carly!" Ben said as he half smiled at the both of them who nodded back before letting him go back to tending Jake. He could feel Jake's pulse through his chest as he rested one hand on it, rubbing it gently; their hearts beat together, as they always had done.

**I hope you all enjoyed! I just realized that Ben's eyes were blue not brown, my mistake lol! Review!**


	6. A Bumb in the Road

**So last chapter had action and emotion in it! I hope I can satisfy with this chapter! Please enjoy, and review!**

Ben looked out the window of the RV as the kept driving down the road, the clouds drifting slowly against the rising sun. Most of the people in the RV were asleep except Kenny and Katjaa up front, even Jake was still slumbering in Ben's lap. It felt different to Ben to be the only moving vehicle on the road, only passing wrecked cars ever so often.

"It's a beautiful sight isn't it?" said Travis as Ben turned to see Travis waking up near the doorway, his rifle still resting in his arms as he looked back at Ben.

"I haven't seen a sunrise like this since we were all on the band team together, and we would practice early in the morning over by the lakeside. Remember, by the O Leary's house?" Ben asked, smiling as he fondly remembered the sight of Jake playing his clarinet near the lake at sunrise.

"Seems like just yesterday we were ordering our caps and gowns for our coming graduation, I was glad to be getting out of that high school!" Travis said as he got Ben to giggle lightly, careful to not wake up the other members of the group; especially Jake.

Ben looked down and ran his fingers through Jake's brown hair as he smiled and continued to caress Jake. He could tell Jake was dreaming as he watched his eyes move rapidly under their lids, he could only wonder what about. Ben laid his head back against the window as he smiled to himself, even though the last few hours had been hell, he was glad that Jake was at least out of danger for now.

"_Just push through this illness baby, just fight it!" _Ben thought to himself as he rubbed Jake's cheeks lovingly as he looked out into the fields, long under tended by farm hands.

"Lee, can you please come up here?" Katjaa said from up front, looking back momentarily as Lee gently set Clementine's sleeping body aside and got up and moved forward.

Ben eyed them questioningly as he saw Lee's eyes go wide while Katjaa whispered in his ear, her eyes tear stained from the look of it.

Lee nodded his head as he walked back to Clementine and gently shook her awake as he watched her wake up, stretching her arms as she yawned. Ben watched as he brought her close to him and whispered into her ear as well, watching as her eyes filled with tears once more as she grabbed onto Lee and began to cry silently.

"Is everything okay Lee?" Ben asked, still stroking Jake's sleeping face as he looked at Lee who had a solemn look in his face.

"Yea, everything is fine!" Lee said as he went back to consoling Clementine who buried her face into his shirt once more.

"I wonder what that was about?" Ben said as he looked at Travis with a quizzical look upon him.

"I'm not sure, whatever it is I'm sure it'll be just fine like Lee said." Travis said back as he leaned his head back against the RV wall once more and closed his eyes.

Ben took one last glance at Katjaa and Kenny up front as he went back to taking care of Jake as he leaned down and gave a tender kiss to Jake's forehead.

Ben repositioned himself to where he was laying down on the soft carpet of the floor, Jake pressed tightly against him as he drifted off to sleep himself. The happy memory of Jake and him playing in band together laying through his mind as he drifted off to dreams.

One Hour Later

"Everybody wake up!" called out Kenny as he stopped the RV, successfully waking everybody as they began to stir and complain from the sudden disturbance.

"What is it!" Lily hollered as she jumped from the couch and walked briskly to the front of the train, gasping as she got a clear view out of the windshield.

"It's a damn train wreck, and it looks like there isn't any way around it!" Kenny said angrily, getting out of the car to get a clear look at the scene.

"What's going on Ben?" Jake asked, still groggy from the pills he had taken the night prior as he looked up at Ben with sleepy eyes.

"I'm not sure, I'll be right back okay hun." Ben said as he kissed Jake on the lips and wrapped a sheet around his bare chest before getting up and walking out of the RV to get a look at all the commotion.

Ben stepped off the stairs and covered his mouth with one hand as he took in the sight before him and everybody else. A large train lay on bunched up into twisted chunks as cars lay around the edge, the bodies of many humans still laying around. He could see ambulance's with their doors open and police cars with ammo dropped around the open trunks and bodies of fallen policeman.

"The train must have crashed, and emergency services came right as the bodies of the dead began to reanimate." Lily said, taking in the pitiful sight of human error before her eyes, shaking her head in pity for all the fallen.

"Well if ya ask me, fuck the people. How the hell are we gonna get to Savannah now!" Larry screamed in anger as he walked over and punched the side of a car, the body of a female inside with a baby carriage still strapped in the back.

"Calm down dad! You know how bad your heart gets!" Lily said as she walked over and attempted to calm her raging father.

"All these people probably didn't even know what hit them, the poor souls," Ben said sadly, before turning around and walking into the RV once more to Jake's side.

"Whats going on out there!" Jake asked as he saw Ben reenter the RV again, his eyes betrayed his smile.

"Nothing hun, just a small obstruction. Everything will be just fine, I promise!" Ben said as he laid back down and took Jake's body into his, rubbing it affectionately as he kissed the back of Jake's neck, hoping they could find a way around this all.


	7. Never Letting Go

**Please enjoy this new chapter! I hope you all enjoy this story ^-^**

Ben sat there against the RV as he watched Lee and Kenny inspect the train wreckage, walking in between wrecked cars and service vehicles.

"Well the majority of the train looks inoperable but the engine front is in good condition as well as one of the train cars attached to it!" Kenny said happily as he ran up to the group with a new found hope plastered on his face alongside Lee.

"Are you saying we could actually use this train?" Lily said, perking up as Kenny walked over to Katjaa and his son Duck.

"Yes! We just need to find out how to turn on the engine and detach the rest from the wreckage, and then we would be good to go. Lee found a map of the train routes and it goes straight through Savannah! Hell, we could ride this train there and then search the riverfront for a boat to get the hell away from the mainland!" Kenny said cheerfully as he knelt down and looked at his son Duck, who was clutching onto his mother's body.

"That's great!" Lily hollered as she ran up to her father and hugged him, the rest of the group cheering with glee.

"Everyone who is able needs to help. Carly, Travis, and Ben, I need you three to look for a way to detach this train from the remaining wreckage or we aren't going anywhere. Lily, Larry, and Lee, you three help me with the engine and making sure this thing is fueled up and ready to go!" Kenny said as he hugged his wife and son once more before grouping together with everyone and making their way to the locomotive.

"Katjaa, could you keep a eye on Jake while I assist with the train?" Ben asked as he looked over at Katjaa, her curly blonde hair moving slightly in the wind as she held onto Duck.

"Yes, I can do that. Bring him out here and rest him up against this tree with us and Clementine can help me watch him." Katjaa said, smiling as Clementine brought out here coloring book and crayons.

"Okay, I'll be right out with me!" Ben said as he jogged back inside the RV and found Jake sitting on the couch looking out the window into the nearby forest.

"Hey hun, do you mind coming out and sitting with Katjaa and the kids? Kenny and Lee said the train could be operable and we may still be able to get to Savannah!" Ben said happily as he sat down next to Jake and rubbed his shoulder gently.

"Yea, I don't mind. I need some fresh air anyways. Will you help me out there? I still can't walk that well." Jake said as Ben nodded and gave Jake his arm for support.

Jake grabbed onto Ben as he stood up and slowly made his way down the RV stairs and onto the road. A fresh scent of pine welled up in his nose, making him smile at the pleasant scent. Slowly Ben had managed to walk Jake over to Katjaa and the children and helped him down as Jake sat beside Katjaa and Duck.

"I'll be back soon, I have to help Carly and Travis!" Ben said as he leaned down and gave Jake quick kiss before running off towards the train to join Carly and Travis.

"What's that your drawing Clementine?" Jake asked, noticing Clementine hard at work with her crayons as she scribbled down onto a piece of paper.

"It's our group, there's Duck and me, and here's Carly! These two people over here are Ben and you! Do you like it!" Clementine asked, holding her drawing up with pride as she walked over to Jake and showed it to him.

Jake smiled as he took the drawing and looked at the small figures of each member, he could see that she tried hard to put detail in each and every persons face.

"It's beautiful Clementine!" Jake said as he handed the drawing back, the right year old girl jumping excitedly.

"Thanks! Would you like me to draw anything for you? I've got a lot of blue and yellow left!" Clementine said excitedly.

"Sure, can you draw me a ocean?" Jake asked kindly, smiling at the little girls excitement.

"Sure, thanks Jake!" Clementine said happily as she walked over to her drawing book and crayons.

"Think Duck would like to help her?" Jake asked Katjaa as he turned his head back to her and and her son.

"He's not feeling very well right now I'm afraid." Katjaa said as she rubbed the back of her son's back soothingly.

"He didn't catch what I had did he!" Jake asked suddenly worried and filled with guilt as he looked at Duck's pale face, devoid of most of it's color.

"No sweetie, I'm afraid this is something different...much different." Katjaa said, her eyes watering up as she said the last few words.

"What it is Katjaa?" Jake asked, reaching his hand out to touch the older woman's shoulder as she let a few tears fall from her eyes.

"Don't say anything to anyone else but Ben, but Duck was bit yesterday when we were trying to escape the motor inn. When that walker fell on us, he managed to bite Duck on the chest. Only Lee, Kenny, and Clementine know about it. If anyone else knew, they may try and have us abandon him...or worse!" Katjaa said as she ran her fingers through her son's hair tenderly.

"Oh Katjaa...I'm sorry. Is there anything we can do?" Jake asked, looking down at Duck's pale face as his sad and knowing eyes looked back at him.

"You know how it is...once you get bit you die and then turn. Kenny is trying to hold onto hope, but I know better. You never expect this kinda thing to happen to your kid, never expect to have to eventually bury your own child. But here we are, faced with this decision and I can't help but think back to all the memories I've had with my son. I remember when they delivered him nine years ago, swaddled in the softest blue blanket. I held him in my arms for the first time, and his blue eyes just stared up at mine and I knew right then and there that I would do anything for him and love him unconditionally." Katjaa said as she looked up towards the sky, the clouds drifting overhead as she thought back to all the fond and not so fond memories.

"Ya know, he always loved laying in my arms. I guess he thought they were a makeshift pillow since they were so big and soft to him. And here he is now, laying in mommy's arms once again." Katjaa said as she turned to look at Jake, a soft smile gesturing her face as she squeezed Duck slightly in her hold.

"Is there anything we can do?" Jake asked as he sat there, unsure of what to really do in the current circumstances.

"No sweetie, just let Kenny and me deal with this and worry about Ben and you. I can tell Ben cares a lot about you. Ever since we met y'all, he has been constantly by your side making sure you were safe or feeling better. Cherish that Jake, for if it ever disappears; it will be the memories of the happy times that keep you going." Katjaa said before turning her attention back to Duck and Clementine.

Jake sat there and thought of Katjaa's words as he looked over in the distance at Ben running around with Travis and Carly trying to detach the train from the twisted metal and carnage grounding it. He had never truly thought of what life would be like if Ben ever died, mainly because he had pushed the thought away to the deepest depth of his mind. Jake slowly pushed himself to his feet as he left Katjaa and the children and made his way to the train.

"Jake, what are you doing?" Ben asked as Jake neared the locomotive, a determined look on his face as he walked up towards Ben and threw him into a hug. Ben didn't say anything or question Jake's actions. Somehow he could just feel what Jake was thinking, wrapping his arms around the smaller teen as Jake rested his head onto Ben's shoulder. Standing there in a silent embrace as Travis and Carly stood by in the background and smiled at the sweet sight. Ben traced the tips of his fingers across Jake's backside as he felt soft sweet tears fall onto his bare shoulder.

"Don't worry Jake, I'm not going anywhere. I promise, I'll always be right here with you." Ben said, knowing what was troubling his true loves heart.

Ben felt as Jake simply nodded his head in understanding as he placed a sweet kiss onto Jake's temple, gripping onto him slightly more as he hugged Jake tightly. In that moment, they felt like they were the only ones in the world, regardless of the plague that now infested the world around them.

"Have you ever seen something so beautiful?" Carly asked Travis as she reached up and wiped a lone tear from her eye.

"Ben and Jake have always been that intimate and understanding of each other, ever since they met at school. I remember it like it was yesterday, Jake had been getting bullied at school by these punks on the football team. One day, Ben was walking the hall with a few friends and witnessed it happening and he walked straight over to those punks and hit one of them square in the face and then dropped kicked the other in the gut before he took Jake in his arms and helped him to a safer spot. They started out as best buddies, but me and a few other people knew what was going on as we watched the two hang out every day. Soon prom came around and I watched as both Ben and Jake showed up together, hand in hand and looking both proud and scared at the same time. They had a few hateful slurs thrown at them, but the band team grouped together and protected them that entire night as they slow danced on the dance floor together and they have been official ever since." Travis said as he smiled at his two good friends, amidst the circumstances he was glad that not every person had been torn away from their loved one during all this catastrophic events.

"Well I think they are great for each other and keep each other going. But lets keep trying to find something to pry the latch with on the box car okay?" Carly asked as she turned around and went back to business alongside Travis, both Ben and Jake still silently embracing each other behind them.

**I really hope I did well with this chapter! Review!**


	8. Mother's Lullaby

**Here is another chapter! I am dedicating this one to MIAAA for being the first to review this story since it's start. Thank you MIAAA it means a lot!**

Jake sat there on the box car of the train, watching as rain fell from the sky into puddles dotted across the road. Across from him was Katjaa, holding Duck closer than ever as she rubbed his head softly, soft tears making their way down her cheeks as she softly kissed her son on the forehead over and over. Jake could hear Kenny and Lee talking near the front of the train by the engine as they discussed the route to Savannah. Jake closed his eyes as he listen to the rain drip from the metal hanging near him, he could also hear Ben talking to Carly and Travis nearby about the sudden downpour.

"Are you guys ready to hit the tracks?" came Kenny's voice as he walked into the boxcar, Katjaa quickly wiping her eyes as she nodded her head towards him.

"Yea! Let's get going as soon as we can, the faster the better." Carly said as she started to shut the doors to the boxcar with the help of Travis.

Jake watched as the light of the day quickly got cast out as they walked over and shut the second door completely, leaving the room almost pitch black.

"Here are some candles I found in the RV, they should help light up the place for now until we reach Savannah." Kenny said as he walked over and gave each of the members a small glass candle. Jake watched as Kenny took one last glance at his wife and son and then made his way towards the conductors room.

"Mommy's got ya." Katjaa whispered softly into Duck's ear as she leaned back and shut her eyes as Duck continued to get worse.

Jake thought back to when his mom would sit in his room when he was a young child and play a music box of hers as she sang a lullaby to him. He remembered that she would rub his cheek softly as she sang, smiling at him with her thin pink lips. She would sit there and tell him the story of a young prince who traveled the world and scaled many dangers and perils as he looked for his one true love. Telling him that when they met, they would make sure nothing happen to each other and would be together till the end of time.

"You okay Jake?" Carly said as she walked over and knelt beside Jake as he let one lone tear roll down his pale cheeks.

"I'm just remembering how my mother use to tell me this bedtime story and sing me her lullaby. Did your mother ever do that for you?" Jake asked, still staring off into the small flame of a lit candle as Ben and Travis talked in the corner.

"My mother died when I was a baby, but my sister and me use to stay up till late at night and make up stories and when we were scared we would sing songs to each other till we weren't scared anymore. I'm sorry about your mom Jake, I really am." Carly said as she reached over and gripped Jake's arm lightly and gave it a light squeeze.

"Me and Ben never even got to say goodbye to our families. We were at school when everything started going down, and we had to stay there as the military rolled in and tried to take action. I remember sitting in that damn gymnasium, holding onto Ben as we cried together like many others in the gym. I called my mom over and over, and she never picked up the phone. The last I remember of her was her dropping me off at school, kissing me on the cheek as I ran out the car door. I never even got to say I love her one last time." Jake said softly, watching the flame of the candle begin to shimmer and shine against the glass. "She was always so loving and caring, especially when she met Ben and welcomed him into our family. She could be alive, or dead, or one of those things, or something worse; and I don't even know. I just wish I would've told her I loved her one last time, every night I go to sleep I imagine her sitting there next to me singing that lullaby of hers. I'll never know if she made it or not, I'll just always remember her face smiling at me as I left the car that morning. I'll always remember her telling me she loved me as I ran off, and how I never said it back to her before she drove off. What kind of son does that?" Jake asked, more tears of his own beginning to cascade down his cheeks as he continued to stare into the small flame of the glass candle sitting by him.

Suddenly Jake felt three pairs of arms around him as Ben, Carly, and Travis all drew him into a tight hug. He could feel himself begin to sob quietly into their arms as they hugged him and patted his back softly.

"What kind of son doesn't tell his mother he loves her one last time!" Jake cried out, feeling all his pent up rage and sorrow beginning to show itself once more. "She didn't deserve a son like me!" Jake continued to cry as he felt the other three begin to cry themselves as they remembered ones they held dear to them.

"Jake, you were a great son to her! You were the one always helping her and there by her side when she needed you. I saw you do all that Jake, and I know she loved you no matter what!" Ben said as his heart ached for his boyfriend as he nestled his head into his shoulder.

"Yea man, your a great guy and I know she would be proud of you even today Jake! Wherever she is, I know she's looking down on you right now and wishing she could be here with you right now." Travis said as he let go and sat back as he rubbed Jake's knee gently, wiping his eyes with his other sleeve.

"They are right Jake! I'm sure your mother would be extremely proud, I've only known you for a short bit, but I know you've got a big heart and your admirable for that especially in times like these when people tend to lose their hearts. Please don't cry!" Carly said as she too leaned back and held Jake's hand tenderly as he continued to cry.

"I'm sorry for being so emotional Ben!" Jake said as he cried into Ben's shoulder and felt his boyfriend hold onto him tightly.

"Don't be sorry Jake, times are tougher than anyone could possibly imagine right now. You can't keep all that bottled in, and with you getting over being sick it makes it ten times worse. I know our families are somewhere looking over us hunny, and I know they love us very much and want us to keep going. I'm here with you every step of the way, and I promise you that we will make it out of this somehow. I love you Jake Collins, and even though your mom isn't here anymore; your now in my protection and I'm not going to let anything happen to you or me. Quit crying baby!" Ben said, feeling as his heart tore from his boyfriends tears landing onto his skin. Ben nodded towards Carly and Travis as they nodded in understanding and stood up and walked to the other side of the boxcar.

"Here, let me get you another dosage of medicine so you can sleep soundly and feel better." Ben said as he reached over and grabbed the duffel bag by Katjaa who was now sound asleep alongside her sick son. Ben popped open one of the bottles and picked out a small white pill as he brought it back and to Jake's lips who took it and finished off his bottled water from earlier.

Ben laid Jake's head onto his shoulder as he rocked him back and forth, singing the song Mrs. Collins use to sing to her son as he felt Jake slowly quit sobbing.

"Never fret my dear, for I am right here. Always by your side, always knowing the flow of the tide. Your heart is my desire, through true love's fire. Never fret my dear, for I'll always be right here. Even when the skies are dark and gray, I'll be here to stay. Never fret my dear, I'm right here." Ben sang softly, caressing Jake's shoulder as he listened as Jake silently sang along to his mother's lullaby. The two of them sang as the flame of the candle cast their shadows onto the wall of the boxcar. Their faces stained with tear trails as they leaned back and continued to sing to each other, feeling as their eyes grew heavy until both of them fell asleep. A soft voice in the wind still continued to sing the song as Jake's hair moved slightly out of his eyes before silence enveloped the train.

**I tried making this particular chapter a very emotional one! I hope it worked!**


	9. Two Shots

**Here is another chapter in which I you all love! Please review!**

Jake felt as his body shoot forward suddenly as his eyes flew open as he fell on top of Ben who was now rubbing his arm in pain.

"What the hell?" Ben exclaimed as he stood up and opened one of the boxcar doors only to be greeted by a vast forest.

"Why did we stop?" Travis exclaimed as he rubbed his head after falling and hit it on the metal floor of the train.

Jake looked over and saw both Katjaa and Duck gone, and the main door already open as he saw Lee coming through with Clementine.

"What's going on Lee?" Jake asked, watching as Clementine went over and hung her legs off the side of the train as she looked out into the forest with a sad expression in her eyes.

"It's Duck...it's time." Lee said, Jake already knowing what he meant as he stood up and walked past him to see Katjaa standing there with her husband Kenny as she held Duck in her arms, blood starting to run down from his nose slowly. Kenny and Katjaa began to cry as Kenny yelled at her as she shook her in to something he was saying.

"He's bit...and there isn't anymore time. Katjaa has decided to put him out of his misery once and for all...and Kenny still doesn't wanna give up hope." Lee explained to the rest of the group as Lily and Larry walked in.

"I'll be right back." Jake said as he walked off the train with Ben on his heels as he walked up to both Kenny and Katjaa who were still arguing.

"Kenny, you've got to come to terms with this. I can't be the only one to make this decision! I know he's your son, he's mine too! But there isn't anything else we can do! Do you think this is easy for me as well!" Katjaa cried, her son passed out in her arms as she yelled at her husband who just cried and looked away.

"I know that Katjaa...I know! But I can't do it...I can't kill my only son." Kenny said as he fell to his knee's and cried to himself.

"And you think I can? Kenny I carried our baby boy for nine months in me, I felt him kick and move. I felt him move inside me, felt him move inside my arms when he was born. I was there right alongside you for every scratch...for every little league game...for every tear and laugh he shed. We both tucked him in at night..we both kissed him goodbye for school, we both did all that Kenny! This isn't easy for me...but I will not let my son become one of those..THINGS! I couldn't go on thinking of him wandering the world, attacking other things, killing other things. I'm asking you as your wife, please side with me on this one; for once!" Katjaa screamed as she held Duck close to her, his face devoid of all color as he took in shallow breaths.

Kenny looked up at his wife as he nodded his head slowly, watching as she knelt down next to him as they hugged their son goodbye.

"Let's do it in the woods, away from everyone else so we can say our goodbyes." Katjaa said through tear stained eyes as they both got up and walked into the forest with Duck in her arms.

Jake clung onto Ben as they walked away with Duck as he looked upon the parents with sorrow as they soon disappeared into the brush. He could only imagine the anguish they felt running through their blood and hearts, and he hoped he would never had to experience that with Ben.

Seconds went by before Jake heard a sudden gunshot and then Kenny screaming in surprise and pain, sending Jake and Ben running through the forest towards the shot.

"What happen!" Jake screamed as he ran up to Kenny who was kneeling over his wife's lifeless body, a gun in her hands.

"She said she couldn't go on without her baby boy, said he needed mommy where ever he was going!" Kenny sobbed as he cried into his wife's body, just as Lee and everyone else came running up.

"My wife and my son! What am I going to do!" Kenny hollered as he looked up at his son Duck who was laid up onto a tree, still taking in shallow breaths. Lee stepped forward and took the gun from Katjaa's hands, as Kenny reached up and closed her eyes with his fingertips.

"I'll do it...you don't have to suffer this much." Lee said softly as Lily and Carly took Kenny away who sobbed as he reached out to his wife's body. Jake cried as he looked at the scene, both mother and son dying next to each other in their last moments. Ben grabbed Jake as he turned his head away and walked away with Clementine who reached up and held his hand as she watched Jake and Ben walk together. Both of them suddenly cringed as they heard another gunshot ring through the air as they made their way back to the train, where Kenny cried at the conductors seat as Larry silently bitched to Lily.

"Those idiots put our lives in danger! What if that little shit had turned while we were all on the train!" Larry muttered angrily as Lily hushed him to be quiet as he walked off in anger.

"Could this day get any worse?" whispered Travis as he leaned against the boxcar with his arms folded over each other.

"Let's just get going, the sooner we get to Savannah the better off we will be!" Lee said as he came up behind them and kept walking to the train, the gun still in his hands.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as they piled back onto the train, a new sense of fear and sorrow in their hearts as they looked at their loved ones with a new light.

**I hope this chapter did okay! Please review!**


End file.
